build_fight_universefandomcom-20200213-history
GDF-02 Geminar Platinum
During World War III, the nations of the world began using mobile suits in combat. Their mobility and ability to operate in space and on the ground equally well caused many nations to begin an arms race, seeking to obtain the best machines before their enemies. The small Pacific Alliance was made up of what was once the US East Coast, Japan, and most of Southeast Asia, and they combined their advanced technology to create the covert government weapons research division, the Gemini Defense Force. Their crowning achievement was the development of Geminar Platinum, a superweapon that was supposed to turn the tide of the war. Unfortunately, it was never deployed, as the complex where it was being held experienced an earthquake, caused partially by bombs planted in the nearby San Andreas Fault by saboteurs. There was no time to recover Geminar before the base was bombed heavily in a coordinated attack that destroyed the Pacific Alliance's military presence in the US. Geminar itself was sealed away in an underground tomb of concrete and rebar, kept in good condition by the base's robotic caretakers, which automatically repaired and serviced the huge machine. More than ten years passed, until the base was visited by a college history class. One of the students, a girl by the name of Lyra Thierial accidentally fell through a weakened section of concrete, which opened a passage to the hidden bunker. Without any way to contact the others due to her phone breaking on impact, and the hole above her being far too high for her to climb back out, she had no choice but to venture further into the hidden chambers. What she found there was the immaculately maintained Geminar Platinum, and though her mind told her to leave it alone, her curiosity got the better of her, and she entered the suit's cockpit. When she sat down, however, she accidentally registered herself as a pilot of the machine, coding it to her biometrics and preventing anyone else from using the MS. The Geminar was also equipped with an artificial intelligence known as ARIA, or the Active Response Intelligence Acquisition system. She is effectively Geminar's co-pilot, serving to lessen the burden on the pilot and to assist in combat situations with current battlefield intelligence and observation. The awakening of Geminar Platinum was perfectly timed with the outbreak of hostilities between two previously peaceful superpowers. Gifted with immense power, Lyra would soon play a major role in that war, and beyond that, in the difficulties that were to come... Geminar Platinum is powered by a special system known as a Gemini Drive, a kind of fusion reactor that uses Plavsky Particles instead of hydrogen. This process produces vast amounts of energy and a special "Gemini Particle", which is similar to the GN Particle, with some additional properties. It uses its "Gemini Energy" to power the suit's weapons, most of which are energy guzzlers, but ones that give a good return on investment. Few who take a direct hit from an attack will remain in one piece, much less survive the blow. The suit's flaw is that it lacks effective long range attacks, and while this is usually made up for with blinding speed, a long-range specialist or funnel user could score some quick damage before the two engaged in melee. Weapons Gemini Punch/Kick The simplest of the Geminar's weapons. The machine opens the condenser shields and allows the limb to accelerate to deadly speeds in a very short time frame, causing massive damage upon collision. The suit's limbs have been reinforced to ensure that the Geminar itself takes no damage, and a thin Gemini Field acts as a further shield for added protection. Gemini Sword Stored in the forearm armor when retracted, these wide gauntlet blades are half offense, half defense. Designed for a defensive fighting style, one can use the swords to block attacks while simultaneously breaking through the enemy's weak points. They are physical, but when extended, they're automatically wreathed in volatile energy fields, which cause massive damage to anything that comes in contact with them. Gemini Beam The head jewel is capable of firing a sustained beam, which can damage or destroy an enemy with even a glancing blow. The emitter is able to fire repeatedly, but overuse can cause it to overheat, rendering it useless until it has cooled down. Fired in short pulses, however, this can serve as an excellent anti-missile or harassment weapon, and has the capacity to be a finishing move. Gemini Pulse A weapon mounted in the hands of the suit, this attack is similar to Shining Finger in execution, in that the Geminar must grab hold of the enemy suit in order to force large amounts of energy into the foe. However, it may be used as a very short range weapon, firing shockwaves at close enemies that can be highly damaging, but that disperse quickly with distance. Gemini Missiles The missiles from the ZZ's backpack have been made to function like the GN Missiles fired by many 00 suits, but with increased explosive yield. Gemini Meteor This attack may only be used while in Full Release Mode, but is one of the most damaging attacks the machine can muster. The Geminar wreathes itself in a volatile energy field, then charges the foe. While very simple, the combination of the suit's momentum and the energy field cause apocalyptic destruction to any unprotected mobile suit. Final Gemini Shooting Star The Geminar exhausts all of its energy and funnels it through the jewel on the chest, creating a massive orb of energy. After a short charge period, the orb is thrown, which pulses with a blinding white-blue light and is capable of destroying anything it comes in contact with. The only defense is to not be in the way. Systems and Special Features Gemini Field When they come into contact with large amounts of kinetic or thermal energy, Gemini Particles decay rapidly, absorbing the energy and splitting into two Plavsky Particles. By scattering the particles, it creates an anti-projectile field that blocks most beam or bullet attacks. This is done passively to reinforce the armor, but by releasing large amounts of particles, a complete defensive shield can be created. Full Release Mode By opening the shielding on the suit's armor, the six Gemini Condensers are revealed, which store large amounts of energy and particles. By venting particles quickly, the Geminar gains a rapid burst of speed, damage, and defensive power, and the large concentration of Gemini Particles creates a Gemini Field.